The dramafilled life of zanessa
by zanessa71196
Summary: zac is just a normal guy,with the perfect life,girl and friends.then one day he comes home from rehersals and his dad does the unthinkable thing to him.He cant tell anyone..or...how will he get through this terrible life?
1. Chapter 1

A zanessa story

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.I WISH I OWEND ZAC AND HIS SEXY ARMS BUT I DON'T .Vanessa owns all

_zac's POV_

_I cant believe he just did that to me…..I feel so…..bad…..like the feeling when u know that you did something wrong. But….I did nothing, it was all him. I wish I could've stop him. I just cant, he's my dad._

_I bet I look a hot mess(looks in the mirror)damn it !how am I supposed to cover this up? I mean, I cant tell anyone about this or….well maybe I can call Vanessa she could give me some cover up. But I still cant tell her… Gosh! Why is this so hard?_

_AT REHERSAL FOR hsm3_

_No ones POV_

_Zac walks in walks in the rehearsal hall with his hoodie on._

_Zac's POV_

_Why is everyone staring at me?(the director looks at him in a weird way)_

_Ummm…hey everybody. _

_No ones POV _

_Why do u have your hood on babe? Vanessa says._

_Umm?I…I…im cold…_

_No your not! Stop lying me whats wrong..?_

_Nothing is wrong!_

_STOP LYING!!_

_(everyone's staring at zanessa arguing )_

_Vanessa snatches his hoodie off his head_

_(you can now see zacs scars and bruises)_

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ZAC?!_

_(looks down)nothing (starts walking away and puts his hoodie back on)_

_(everyone's asking him questions)_

_Who did this to you?_

_What happened?_

_Are you ok?_

_How did this happen?_

_When did this happen?_

_(about to say somthin when…)_

_What happens next?what will zac say?what is going on with zac? Find out in the next zanessa story._


	2. Chapter 2

_A zanessa story _

_Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING OK?! Gosh stop reminding me….__L_

_No ones POV _

_Zac about to say something when……his phone rings(looks at caller ID)_

_Shit! (starts shaking but tries not to show that hes scared)_

_Hello?_

_ON THE PHONE:ZAC!_

_W.. do you want dad?_

_OTP(on the phone):DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!_

_Im sorry,it didn't mean to come out like that…_

_OTP:well it did!!!(wispers seductively) you know whats gonna happen when you get home right?_

_(almost in tears) y..yes….._

_OTP:WELL ITS GONNA BE DOUVLE WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR THE WAY YOU JUST SPOKE TO ME!!_

_Daa…I nev-_

_OTP:SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_(the cast can hear his dad yelling on the phone but cant make out the exact words)_

_Ok dad….(shaking voice)_

_OTP:me and you are gonna have A LOT of fun tonight!(hangs up)_

_(zac closes his phone slowly)_

_Zac thinks about what happened last time)_

_FLASH BACK_

_Hey dad!(smiles)_

_(dad punches him in the face and gets on top of him)_

_DON'T SAY A FUCKIN WORD ZAC!_

_(zac crying)_

_Now your gonna do what I tell you to do!!_

_(zac shakes his head)_

_Take off your pants zac!_

_What?! Wh-_

_NOW!!!!!_

_(crying and takes them off)_

_(zacs dad starts taking zacs boxers off)_

_(zac crying hard)_

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_(zac still crying)_

_(zacs dad beats zac up)_

_(zacs dad sexually abuses zac)_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_Zac why was your dad yelling at you like that?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Whats wrong?_

_Zac please tell me Vanessa says looking worried._

_I..I cant…_

_Zac you cant what?_

_NOTHING! OK! DAMN! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SOOO WORRIED ABOUT ME FOR?_

_(zac thinks..I m starting to sound like my dad now…damn! Why did I just yell like that?)_

_Sorry…I..I didn't mean to.._

_Zac it so (hugs him)_

_(zac starts crying in her shoulders)_

_(zac wispers….)_

_Can I trust you?_

_(pulls away from the hug)_

_What?why would you-_

_Just answer me._

_Yes you can trust me zac_

_Ok then…_

_Can I trust all of you?_

_(everyone says yes)_

_Ok do u wanna know whats been going on with me?_

_(sighs)_

_My dad….he….hits me…and…_

_OMG!Vanessa says_

_And he….gosh I don't know how to say it…(crying)_

_Just say it zac….Vanessa and the cast says_

_He…he….touches me….he sexually abuses me..(crying)_

_Ok what is the cast reaction to that?will they tell the police?what is zacs dad gonna do to him when he gets home?find out in the next zanessa story._


	3. Chapter 3

A zanessa story chapter 3

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!(ssh noises) I wish.

No one's POV

Vanessa's mouth is droped down to her knees

Ashleys says,im calling the police on that little bastard!(gets out her cell phone)

NO! zac says as he looks at Ashley

Ashley has a confused face

It wont fix anything! He-he'll just break out of jail like he said he did before then he'll

Come back and kill everyone I love.(he sighs and trys not to cry)

(calmer and looks at her pleadingley) ashley..please don't call the police..

(Ashley puts her phone up and goes and hugs zac)

(zac tells the cast)and everyone PLEASE please don't tell anyone about this.

(everyone agrees)

(AFTER REHEARSAL AT VANESSA'S HOUSE)

I don't even know why he was in my house (zac says to vanessa while sitting on her bed)

Was he drunk?(Vanessa asks while sitting on her bed next to zac)

y-yeah I think so

is he like that when he isn't drunk?

I don't know

Zac…your gonna be OK..(hugs him tight)

(they pull back)

What was he talking to you about on the phone today?

Ummm…nothing.

Zac..i know you better than that..

Vanessa I don't wanna talk about it.(sighs )I gotta go.

w-what why?(kinda sad and feels guilty)

(kinda frustrated)I JUST GOTTA GO! OKAY?

(Vanessa's about to cry but doesn't show it)

Uhh,umm o-OK bye then

(zac just walks out of the room without saying bye or a kiss)(slams the door)

(vanessa is now in her room by herself feeling guilty)

(Vanessa starts crying)

AT REHERSAL THE NEXT DAY

(zanessa hasn't said anything to each other since they were in her room)

Director says,OK OK CAST! LETS REHEARSE CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE! BOTH PARTS! And ACTION!

Vanessa:take my hand,take a breath,pull me close and take one step, keep your eyes

Locked to mine and let the music,be your guide

Zac: ( doesn't sing)(doesn't move)

Director says, CUT!! Zac what the hell?! WHY THE HELL ARE NT YOU DOING ANYTHING!!?

(zac winches right quick because hes yelling like his dad yells at him)

(thinks about what his dad said to him)

BE CAUSE! I DON'T WANNA BE BY HER!!

Vanessa yells,zac what the hell did I do?

(zac inches closer to Vanessa to were there faces are in each others)

Zac says,vanessa just shut the hell up and get the fuck away from me..NOW.

Why is zac acting that way?why is he mad at Vanessa?what did his dad say to him?

Find out in a zanessa story chapter 3

Please review! Im begging you! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A Zanessa Story Chapter 4

**Sorry for the really long wait. But anyways, I hope I haven't lost any readers.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything. :D **

No ones POV

Vanessa stands there sad and shocked.

Zac gets in his car and drives home. He opens the door nervously in hope that his dad wouldn't be there.

Hello?

[No answer]

Zac breaths out a sigh of relief and lies down on the couch and starts thinking.

Ugh I really wish I hadn't been like that to her…she must hate me.

**Back At the Studio **

Wow. What's his problem? Ashley asks.

I don't know, Vanessa says

He's been like this for a few days now. My guess is that it's all the stress from his dad.

Well maybe I should go talk to him?

No, I think we should just let him cool off.

The Next Day

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Zac slams his hand down on the off button of his alarm and gets out of bed. He groans at thought of it being so early and the thought of having to go to work and see Vanessa.

It's not that he didn't want to see his beautiful girlfriend, but he knew he messed up big time. He'd never in a million years think about yelling at her that way, but he had too. It was trying to get her to hate him or something else. Something that he didn't even want to think about, he shuttered at the thought.

**At the Studio**

**Zacs POV**

Okay! 15 minute break everyone! The director says.

Vanessa runs up to Zac, why were you so rude and mean yesterday? Vanessa says almost in tears.

Vanessa just leave me alone.

Zac, baby please! Talk to me! Vanessa crying

God, I hate seeing her cry like this. And it's worse knowing that I caused it.

She tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

You know what? I finally figured it out!

What? I said confused

You're cheating on me! All of the signs were right there and I'm just figuring this out!

Ugh! I feel so stupid! And the whole time I was like maybe he's just stressed out because of his dad but no. I bet you were making up the whole thing up weren't you? I bet it was all bullshit so you could cover up for your girlfriend!

Just hearing those words out of my girlfriend's mouth made me so frustrated and pissed off. For one, she thinks I'm cheating and two, she thinks I'm lying about my dad.

What the hell? Now this made me go off. I mean blow up. For real this time, so much that veins were popping out of my neck. I can't believe I go through all of this trouble just so she won't get hurt, and she thinks I'm cheating?

WHAT THE FUCK VANESSA? YOU THINK IM CHEATING ON YOU?

WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU? I WOULD HAVE TO BE THE STUPIDEST GUY ON EARTH IF I EVER CHEATED ON YOU! AND YOU THINK IM LYING ABOUT MY DAD?

WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

At this point everyone was staring. I don't think I've ever been that mad in my entire life.

I feel so betrayed. How could my own girlfriend think I was lying about all of that?

I was so mad. I had to leave before I did something I regretted.

The next morning

ZAC! WAKE THE HELL UP!

I woke up to my dad yelling at me. Dad, what are you doing here?

Don't question me! My dad says, as he hits me across my face

TIMES UP! He said with a smirk on his face.

Huh? Times u- but then I realized what he's talking about.

Oh my God. Dad No no no no no no no! I panicked.

Dad please, I just need a little more time. Please don't do this. I begged him.

FINE! If she doesn't hate you and break up with you by tonight, then you know what happens.

**At the Studio**

[Zac and Vanessa just finished the song]

[Zac and Vanessa looking into each others eyes]

Good job, Vanessa says awkwardly

Um, yea, you too

Okay everyone good job! Rehearsals over! The director says.

About time! It's already 11:00 pm Ashley says

What? 11:00? Zac looks at his phone for the time.

Fuck! He realizes that his dad would be here any minute pissed off because Vanessa hasn't dumped him yet. And he knew what would happen to her.

Oh My God. Vanessa please leave!

What?

You have to leave. Like right now! Please go!

Zac! What? Why? What's going on?

[About 3 seconds later...]

[Zacs dad comes walking into the studio]

Hello. Sorry if I'm interrupting.

No, No of course you're not interrupting. Who are you by chance?

Oh, Excuse my manners, I'm David, Zacs dad.

[Everyone's shocked but they don't show it]

Ah, and this must be Vanessa, Zacs lovely girlfriend [shakes her hand]

Nice meeting you.

So, I have something to show you out in the car, if you don't mind

[Vanessa was about to go see what it was when…]

[Zac starts acting odd, trying not to sound too suspicious]

But Vanessa! Um, don't you need to go home and get some rest because you have that thing to do in the um, morning?

Um, yeah…, But I want to see what it is first.

[Zac has "A" look on his face.]

[Everybody notices Zac is acting odd but know one says anything]

[They are now like 2 mm away from the exit]

[Zac knew what he had to do. It would be one of the hardest things he had to do his whole life.]

[Zac sighed before he did this]

Wait! Vanessa. I wanted to do this for a while now. And I thought you'd get the hint.

But I guess not,

[Zac almost crying]

I don't want to be with you anymore.

What? Vanessa says hurt.

Wait. Zac, you know you don't mean tha-

Yes I do Vanessa.

[Vanessa almost crying]

Zac I know your lying. I know you still want to be with me.

[Zac knew that what he was about to say would hurt her more than anything, so tears started flowing down his cheeks. He hated the fact that he had to do this. But he had to keep her safe.]

Vanessa I'm not lying. I don't want to be with you anymore.

[It was getting harder and harder to say]

**I don't love you anymore.**

Vanessa's face turned pale. And she started crying.

Um, s-sorry um, David b-b-but I-I have to go.

[Vanessa runs out of the door crying hysterically]

[Zacs dad leaves now that he got what he wanted.]

[Everyone looking at Zac in complete shock]

[Zac is now crying silently]

**0.0 Okay! Did you all like it? I hope so!**

**What's going to happen next?**

**Find out in chapter 5**

**Oh and Please tell me if you think i should make these longer. Thanks! :D**


End file.
